create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/New fanfic part 2
Cast: TMNT Character's: Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo Master Splinter StormieCreater's OCs: Echo Odette Tyla Otto Samuel Ralphael Gabriella Fransesco Roari Willemse My OC's: Roy Ginger Brunette Cassidy Denver Alex Makayla November(new!) December(new!) August(new!) September(new!) Chase(new!) Kitty(new!) Dina Clawz Samantha Hibuddy539's OC's: Jacob Breanna and Amber Chapter 1 (Written by StormieCreater) Odette and Echo were running away from another kraang ambush without the turtles knowing. Again. They stopped. "That was close!" Echo said, breathless. "Yea you nearly got us killed!" Odette said, angrily. "Me?! It was you who jumped on that kraangatholon!" "Yea I made it vomit on you!" Echo realized that Odette was smiling and chuckling. Echo took the hint and began to get revenge. "And then I got you in return when all that Kraang goop fell on your head" He smirked. "It tasted nasty!" Odette said, while sticking her tongue out "But seriously that was awesome! You got messy!" "So did you!" They both began to roll on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly but slowly, they stopped and looked at each other. And stared. Then they smiled, blushed and leaned toward each other. "What are we doing?!" Odette said in shock, as she realized that she and Echo were going to kiss "Ewww! I almost got your cooties!!" Echo replied disgustingly, as he pushed Odette away from him. Odette did the same. Then they let go of each other. "Well, maybe we should get back now." Echo finally said. "Saige is expecting me." "So are my brothers." Odette replied. "See ya Freckles" Echo said, pinching her cheek. "Der." She teased, as she socked him in the arm. They never knew that what they did, was their way of flirting with each other. They left and headed for their homes. While Odette headed to the lair, she started to have second thoughts about Echo. What would've happened of she hadn't said anything and kept leaning forward? Would she have her moment of truth? Would she ever find out if Echo liked her back? Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash in the alleyway. She headed towards that direction. "Hello?" Her voice echoed through the alleyway. Then there was a voice. "Well, well, well," His flirty tone called out to her. "C-can I help you?" Odette stammered, but she didn't know who that voice belonged to. TBC K9luvthatleo, this is the part where Roy comes in. Also, Saige does not have a crush in this story. She is just really good friends with Leo. Chapter 2(K9luvthatLeo) The voice chuckled, "You're a beauty," he chuckled a little more, "I'm Roy." he said, shaking her hand. "Um, I gotta get going." Odette excused herself. Roy followed her without her knowing. She got back into the lair and headed toward the dojo. She bumped into Saige. "Oh, hey Odette!" Saige welcomed Odette back. "Hi." Odette replied. Saige saw another turtle pass by her and stopped him. "Who are you?" "I'm Roy." "Okay.... Never met you before." "Neither have I." he said passing by her. TBC Sorry it was short Chapter 3(K9luvthatLeo) Raph's POV It was the next morning. The "new" guy spent the night with us, he sempt like a cool dude but her kapt talking about Iredessa. He kept blabbering about how cute she was and stuff, I could hardly stand it. Then he asked me if I ''liked anyone. I froze, and stared at him and quietly said: "Cassidy." He asked who she was and I told him she was the blondie. He kept nodding his head as I told him about her. Then he asked if Leo liked anyone. I told him Leo likes or should I say "loves" Ginger. He asked again or she was. I told him she was the red head with the braid and the hair covering her eye and she was sorta tomboyish. He kept asking those kinda questions all night. But anyway(sigh)...... "Heyo, Odette!!" Roy said waving. She passed by him with an annoyed look on her face. Later in the afternoon, we were sparing in the dojo. Roy got up and fought Ginger. He tried to impress Odette by beating Ginger. "Hajime!" Master Splinter exclaimed. Roy threw a few punches before Ginger's first attack. Ginger took a few rubber arrows and shot them at Roy, 2 hitting his shell and with one hitting his plastron. Then she kicked him to the ground. "Yame!" Splinter stopped them. Roy's face turned red then he went up to Ginger and SMACK!!! "OW!" Ginger cried. Leo ran quickly to her. "Ginger?! You okay?!" "My arm!" She sobbed. Leo picked her up and took her to Donnie's lab. The Power Turtles and the Courageous Crew stood staring at Roy. "What?" Roy asked, pretending that didn't happen. "Why would you do that?!" Roari roared. "I didn't mean to." Roy said sarcastically. Roy walked over to Odette and smooched her on the cheek. Echo saw. He ran off to his room. "Wait!" Odette said trying to run to Echo. Roy stopped her. "Don't worry about him, I'm here for you know...." Roy grinned evilly. TBC Chapter 4(K9luvthatLeo) Donnie's POV My brothers, the girls, and I were in the lab examining Ginger. "Hmm...." I started. "He must have hit her hard." "Heck yeah!" Gabby raised her hands. "Looks swollen, I'm afraid I can't do anything. Cassidy? Amber? Jacob? Alex? Can you take Ginger to the hospital?" "Sure can do!" Amber winked. The four and Ginger ran to the Party Wagon and drove off quickly. "Is she gonna be OKAY?!" Leo whined, worried. "I hope so." I replied. Echo's POV I was in my room packing my bags, Odette dumped me! But why...? Wait, who was the guy?! I finished packing my bags and started off. Before I left I saw a room that said "Roy" that's his name! I kept going. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop on the snowy, foggy evening, I read a watch Odette gave me a few years back, I read, "5:56 PM" I put it back in my backpack and kept jumping. I went as far as possible. Odette's POV "Where's Echo?" I asked. "The last time I saw him when was when he stormed off into his room." Sammy said. I ran to his room. There was a note laying on the ground, it said, ''Dear Everyone, I'm running away. '' ''Odette has a new boyfriend now. It's been nice knowing ya'. '' ''Signed, '' ''Echo. PS, If you want to find me I'll be on the highest mountain peak. I'll miss you most of all, Dessa. "Oh no!" I shrieked. Echo's gone! I have to go after him. I ran to the exit until I bumped into Cassidy. Ginger was wearing a dark blue cast like the color of Leo's mask. The first thing I read on it was: Leonardo I ran out and went on the rooftops TBC Chapter 5 (Written by StormieCreater) Odette's P.O.V. I kept on running to see if I could find Echo. Then I heard a voice. "Odette stop!" it cried. Great. It was my brother Leo. He came to stop me. "What do you want Leo?" I said to him. "You can't go out on this alone!" "Yes I can! Echo needs me!" "How do you know he needs you?" I studdered. I didn't know a single answer to match that question. "I-I don't know." I answered. "Y'know Odette, you didn't know this, but Echo likes you" "H-he does?!" I was about to jump for joy until "*clears throat* Uh, I mean, good for him" "Do you like him back?" Leo said in a flirty tone. He can be a dork sometimes. But I falsely denied "What?! Pff! Of course not! He's so weird, it's like are you crazy or do you know you're adorable" I felt myself tuck my mask tails behind my "ear". I stopped myself. "Well I didn't come alone" What did he mean by that? Suddenly, the remaining Courageous Crew jumped up onto the rooftops. Y'know, Tylena, Othello, Roari, and Willemse. "If I can't come with you," Leo started to say "then these guys will" "You can't go alone Odette" Tyla said, putting a comforting hand on my arm. "Yea, he's our leader!" Roari added. "We need our leader to come back" Willemse started to say "So we're coming with you" The whole Courageous Crew had my back. I was surprised that they would be so encouraging to this youngest member. I finally gave in and said "Alright. But we must tell everyone that we're going on a mission to get Echo back, or else they will die or worry" "Got it, Iredessa!" My team saluted, then we headed back to the lair to tell the news. But basically, this was all Roy's fault. I can't believe he made Echo believe that I liked him and that we were dating. I do like Echo back, I couldn't believe I said that. But now we're on a mission to get him back! TBC Chapter 6(K9luvthatLeo) Echo's POV The wind blew in my face as I climbed the snowy mountain. When I finally reached the top, I fell asleep. Odette's POV We kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop until we got to this forest. We swung from vine to vine, branch to branch. "So... tired!" Otto plopped onto the ground. Tyla picked him up. "Look!" Roari exclaimed. "There's a person on top of the moutain!" "Let's climb it!" Willemse suggested. "Okay, but it better be Echo." I said. It took us a while to get up there. We finally got to the top. And there we saw Echo laying there. "Is he dead?" Otto asked. "No," Tyla begun, "he just fell asleep." "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get 'im!" I said. Otto, Willemse, Roari, and I picked him up and we slid down the moutain with our shells-and backs. We went through the forest again. Then we got stopped. "Well, well, well...." The voice said. Wait, I recognize him! He's- TBC Chapter 8 (K9luvthatLeo) Odette's POV ROY! "What are you doing here?!" I screached. "Just uh....GETTING YOU BACK!" Roy screamed. Then 3 people appeared, they were Dina, Clawz, and Samantha. Luckily, we beat the 3. Then we had to fight Roy. I set Echo down gently and begun to fight. Roy took down Tyla and Otto and the same time. Then Willemse and Roari kept attacking him until they fell down. I was the only left to fight. I ran up and kicked him right in the face, knocking a tooth out. Then I threw a couple of punches and he was down. Everyone woke up and noticed Roy was down. They stared at me and ran in to hug me. "You're the best, Odette!!" Otto and Tyla said. "You're awesome!!" Roari and Willemse cheered. I went over to Echo and said softly, "Itch?" "D-dessa?" Echo woke up. "Echo!" I hugged him. "You're okay!" We walked back to the lair. "Hey! You're back!" Leo noticed. After a little celebration of getting Echo back, it was time to rest. Before we went to bed, I went over to Echo and kissed him on her cheek. He blushed and fainted. I picked him up and put him in his bed. And then I whispered, "I love you." Then I went to bed happily. The end. Hoped you liked it @StormieCreater Stay tuned for the next episode: Cassidy VS Sierra Bye! :) Category:Blog posts